


active cactus enthusiast

by don9hun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, cactus, everyone likes eachother, idk what kinda au this is, they all can be shipped so why not add a heap of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/don9hun/pseuds/don9hun
Summary: mr. park junhee wants his cactus. donghun's cactus.





	1. cactus jesus

**Author's Note:**

> uh this just came to my head and as i go along i hope i can find a true plot lmao

junhee wasn't much of an upfront person, he was more of an observer. he was someone who hated being the center of attention. if he was the one everyone had eyes on, he'd shit himself.

but in front of _him,_ junhee didn't shit himself. his heart shitted, if that made sense.

ㅡㅡㅡ

this was a normal day for junhee: watching his neighbor water his cactus, watching his neighbor cuddle his cactus, watching his neighbor talk to the cactus, and follow his neighbor walking his cactus.

it was the same old, same old. junhee wasn't sure if the guy even knew he's been observing him for the past month. but heck, if he did know, donghun wouldn't mind. it would get him an opportunity to get to _his cactus._

 “hey, you. why do you always follow me? “

_spoke too fucking late._

junhee stopped abruptly in front of the cactus owner, his lips sucked in and eyes surprised. the man observed him for a good minute, not that junhee mind. i mean a hot, hopefully 20-something year old specimen of the male gender was 4 feet away, staring right into his soul.

 

“so?” 

“so?”

“why are you following me?”

“your cactus-”

“what about it?”

“um--it's nice _!_ ”

 

 _stfu park junhee! just go!_ and off he went.

 

“his cactus,” junhee though aloud, “his cactus, why does he care for it so much? you just water it for like 2 minutes and it's good ‘til a year or more. why is he so hung up on it? why am i so hung up on him?” 

to think that questioning himself would bring an answer, it didn't. though, it brought a ring at the door. he groaned, dragging his body off the couch and towards the unnecessary sound of the damn door bell. it rang couple more times, every-so-annoyingly. with this, junhee already knew.

pulling the door open, he was greeted by yuchan and tHE HOT GUY WITH THE CACTUS?

 

_oh my fuck me._

 

 _“_ hyung! i brought a guest!”

junhee was still shocked, though, only expressing it through his eyes. the cactus man looked back at him, greeting him with a nice hello and a cute ass fuck eye smile. junhee was gonna combust.

 

_i'm gonna shoot myself in the nutsack._

 


	2. hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is junhee an ass eater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i write this as i am sleep-deprived and delirious at some odd time in the morning.

 

“hi! i’m your neighbor with the cactus that you always follow, lee donghun!”

  _fuck. you’re cute. that’s not fair._

 “aha. hi donghun, i’m park junhee, the one that follows you because of your cactus.”

“only because of _my cactus_?” donghun brought his right eyebrow up, a small smirk plastered on his face, showing his braces. his face brought heat on junhee’s.

_how fucking dare he say that seductively. i’m gonna eat his ass._

donghun continued to stare at junhee with the same expression, the latter keeping the eye contact. yuchan let out an awkward laugh as he looked at the two older boys, that making them snap out of their eye contact battle _or eye fucking session._

the youngest split past them, walking swiftly to avoid even more _sexual_ tension between the two boys.

 

eventually, donghun followed chan into the kitchen then being followed by junhee closing the door. donghun sat himself down while junhee went straight to his room to prevent any conversations to spark with said cactus man. which felt like a pity for donghun.

yuchan continued to stare at the older boy’s face as the latter stared at the now closed door.

“hyung, do you like junhee hyung?”

“is it obvious?”

“totally fucking obvious.” 

that response made donghun narrow his sight towards the boy with a glare and a roll of the eyes from yuchan.

“is junhee older than me? is he younger? like does he go to school? wait, is he your brother--”

“i don't know because i don't even know how old you are. well, he just graduated from uni. we're roommates.”

donghun made a that emoji thinking face, his fingers lightly scratching his chin.

“i’m ‘93 liner. though, he graduated uni so i’m guessing he's my age.”

“oh then hyung is a year younger.”

the older smiled at the thought of junhee calling him “ _hyung._ ”

 

over elsewhere, in a sun-lit room, the one being talked about has his ear pressed on the door, his pearly whites being shown from his wide smile. junhee felt all bubbly inside.

although he stayed put in his room the entire time donghun was here, his constant eavesdropping on yuchan and donghun’s conversations made him excited knowing that he'll see him tomorrow in the morning.

but junhee was kept up all night.

_did i call myself an ass eater?_ _when i, park junhee, doesn’t eat ass?_ _why do i talk as if i’m hard for him? wait. what?_ _what the fuck am i talking about?_ _eating ass and shit._ _ew, eating shit. oh my god._

“hyuNG! go to sleep! stop talking about eating ass!”

_shit. i spoke aloud._ _i’m not an ass eater though. i need to tell yuchan that i'm not an ass eater, especially a donghun ass eater._

“hyung, for the love of god, shut up and sleep!”

 


	3. big boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big, thicc thighs = a big, loving heart  
> a theory by park junhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe yall actually read this mess hfhasjhfkjdsl

that morning came, except donghun wasn't there. it was just the cactus standing lonely on the balcony in front of his. he looked closely through the glass, moving his neck left, right, up, down to see if donghun was anywhere inside but nope. the cactus looked lonely without ~~the korean jesus~~ donghun, who was always with it.

  


“what are you looking at?”

“i’m not looking for dong-” junhee turned around to face donghunsus.

“mhm, you were looking for me?”

“um no. i’m looking for dong…” junhee’s eyes scanned the room before his focus landing at yuchan’s nct poster, “hyuck! donghyuck. yeah i was look for donghyuck.”

“there’s-” 

“welp he’s not there so i’m gotta blast.”

“no donghyuck in this complex. oh.”

junhee apparently had left the apartment door before donghun can finish his sentence. though, yuchan had popped in from his deep sleep with messy bed hair. he peeked one eye open, looking at donghun then at the door and back at donghun then shrugged it off. 

  


junhee had entered the beloved cafe he worked at since his freshman year of college, ace. ace being an acronym for “amazing coffee express.” but everyone forgot that name and left it in the dark like smrookie’s kun. although, his boss calls it “adventure calling emotions” which didn't make sense to junhee and its relation to caffeinated drinks and baked goods but okay.

  


he was greeted by byeongkwan eyefucking another employee’s back who was in front of the entrance. junhee watched for a while but both, byeongkwan and the employee didn’t even move an inch. he walked over and waved a hand over the younger’s face.

“byeongkwan, you gotta just tell him straight up.”

“what if he rejects me and kfklsjfkl”

“what?”

“he might reject me dahsj!2kfdsj!”

“he’s a nice guy with nice thighs, he won’t reject you. i mean with them,” he pointed at the employee’s legs, “big, thicc thighs. he has a big, loving heart.”

“what kind of logic-”

“logic that only intellects, like myself, know. you’re too stupid to understand, what those,” junhee points jazz fingers to those thicc thighs, “babies can do. take notes bih.”

byeongkwan grabbed junhee’s hand so he can stop pointing at those thighs.

“shh! he can hear you!”

junhee looked back at the employee and back at the younger, pointing straight at the empolyee’s face but eyes at byeongkwan, “sehyoon is wearing earphones. he can’t hear you.”

“hear what?” and that’s when junhee turned around and was greeted by his confused co-worker.

  


byeongkwan let out a small, “fuck, he’s hot.”

  


all three just stayed in silence before a customer opened the door and spilt past them. and off sehyoon went, back behind the counter to help said customer. 

  


byeongkwan turned to junhee, “so his name is sehyoon, huh?”

“yeah. he’s also a kim. born 1993. he graduated with a some sort of dance degree. he’s very shy and shit, i don’t really talk to him because all he does is listen to music while cleaning. so don’t ask me anything about him because homeboy don’t know.”

  


byeongkwan gave junhee a blank stare as those words continued to flow out of the older’s mouth.  ~~_ always fucking talking, goddamn. _ ~~

“you done?"

“um wow? you’re pretty fucking rude.”

“huh? what junhee?”

byeongkwan and junhee looked up to find sehyoon facing them with a hurt expression and furrowed eyebrows.

“wa-wait no. i mean no. i’m not talking about you, sehyoon. um i was talking to byeongkwan here, my buddy. right?”

junhee let out an awkward laugh as he socked byeongkwan’s arm, “right?”

“yeah-haha. he was talking to good ol’ me, kim byeongkwan, ᵖᶫᵉᵃˢᵉ ʳᵉᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳ ᵗʰᵃᵗ. ahahaha.”

“oh,” sehyoon shrugged it off and turned back to looking at his phone.

  


byeongkwan smacked junhee’s arm, “what the fuck, hyung!”

junhee breathed in and out, his nostrils going wild, lips pressed into a line. “i breathed.”

“no you fucking didn’t. you hurt my man’s feelings. i’m hurt.”

“i’m just trying to help your ass, okay. big thighs equal big heart.”

“well it’s not helping!” byeongkwan looked down, his focus on the empty table, “maybe i should just ask donghun for help.”

  


byeongkwan quickly pushed junhee out of the booth, the older hitting his ass on the cold tiles. and then byeongkwan was out the door the moment junhee looked up from hugging the floor. ~~knk is shaking.~~

junhee narrowed his eyes at the younger’s back. “the disrespect.”

  


_ wait did he just say donghun? cactus donghun? as in lee donghun? my lee donghun? _


	4. the tl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twt + yuchan's semi-hard nips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uMMMMM yes thank.

ksy  **kimwow_twt** _24 seconds ago_

i think this cute guy was talking to that other cute guy and kept pointing at me. but like they called me “pretty fucking rude”

**ㅡㅡㅡ**

i’m not sad! **dongdonghun**

 _replying to_ **kimwow_twt**

oof i agree

 

i’m not sad! **dongdonghun** _17 seconds ago_

yall hollering at sehyoon but not me um okay

**ㅡㅡㅡ**

a-day day ;)  **soc_hangyeom**

 _replying to_ **dongdonghun**

um? me?

**ㅡㅡㅡ**

jinnie **hycjin_**

 _replying to_ **dongdonghun soc_hangyeom**

how bout i shoot you all my love and affection !

 

donghun looked at the replies he got on his twitter and sighed. he knew hangyeom and hyojin had some kind of thing for him, and he did too. but like they felt more like a trio who everyone adored during uni and that was it. he thought it was over when he graduated but they still invited him to hang out but everytime they went out, they dissed him because he brought his beloved dong dong with him. but donghun wanted a special someone who can appreciate his dong dong.

 

_maybe that junhee guy? i don’t know much about him but he’s cute. does he have a twitter?_

donghun jumped a little at the thought of junhee having a twitter and so he rushed to search any possible junhee accounts.

 

results for **junhee**

**people**

JUN **parkjjun**

road work ahead? ah yeah i sure hope it does

 _followed by_ **_chanshine** _and 10+ others_

**ㅡㅡㅡ**

junhee’s girl **junheesgf**

i love go junhee with my fat heart

 _followed by_ **_chanshine** _and 5 others_

  **ㅡㅡㅡ**

hehehe **heejvn**

if u don’t stan knk, ur mom’s a hoe

 _followed by_ **_chanshine** _and 10+ others_

 

**top results**

yuchan! _ **chanshine** _3 hours ago_

hhhh don’t call the cops i was just joking! **junhee** hyung is a good man

  **ㅡㅡㅡ**

yuchan! _ **chanshine** _4 hours ago_

 **junhee** hyung hit me and all i did was breathe

**ㅡㅡㅡ**

jason kim  **bkjason** _4 hours ago_

 _replying to_ **_chanshine**

same! **junhee** hyung hits me all the damn time  >:(

**ㅡㅡㅡ**

JUN **parkjjun**

 _replying to_ **_chanshine bkjason**

THE.

 

donghun clicked on **parkjjun** and found that it was indeed the same junhee. clicking the follow button, he looked in anticipation to see if he will get a follow back.

 

staring at his phone, then back at his cactus. he grabbed his beloved dong dong and treaded to yuchan’s apartment. reaching his neighbor, the door was left unlocked. which is bad because someone can go inside and steal stuff or worse ya know. so donghun went inside and locked the door. with a loud ass thud, because donghun didn’t know their door was _that_ heavy, he jumped at the sound.

a fluff of hair peeked from the bathroom door, “hyung, why are you still here?”

“huh? i-” donghun looked up to see yuchan, shirtless and damp from his shower, rubbing his hair with a towel, “just got here.”

“oH! since you’re here, can you please cook us dinner? junhee just feeds me ramen and leaves me to rot after he leaves to work.”

“oh okay, sure.”

 

donghun set dong dong on the dining table and got ready to spice it up in the kitchen,, with _oH um_ junchan’s lack of ingredients. yuchan watched in silence as he saw donghun cook up some kimchi fried rice with the leftovers from yesterday’s take out. it’s been awhile since someone actually cooked food and not some store bought ramen. it felt nice to watch someone cook for him. yuchan continued to watch in admiration for the older as he added the kimchi juice from the bottom of the bowl to the golden rice.

 

yuchan felt a cold breeze, his nips going semi-hard. _oof i forgot!_

he left the kitchen and donghun for a bit to go find a shirt to wear because he felt the stares donghun gave him from time to time and thought it made the older uncomfortable.

donghun watched from his peripheral view of yuchan leaving and coming back with a big sweater over his small torso.  _ wow homeboy was gonna like get it but nevermind… _

the older quickly finished cleaning up and brought over the fried rice to the table, yuchan following close behind with plates and utensils. 

_ one, two, three? four? four plates? _

donghun looked at the seating arrangement, he thought he was only eating with yuchan.

“oh yeah. junhee hyung is coming home from work right now and he’s bringing over byeongkwan hyung. don’t worry about making more fried rice. they said they’ll bring chicken.”

donghun just nodded and was about to grab his spoon before the door bursts open.

 

“hey losers! we got some chicken!”

 


	5. damn fatass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhee is thankful and donghun is a cannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot longer than i thought it would be
> 
> tbh idk what i just wrote but have fun reading it lmao

 

donghun watched unamused as byeongkwan dropped the bag of fried chicken, “here ya go!”

the cactus’s owner’s face lit up when mr. park junhee popped up from byeongkwan. 

 

_ um whatta man? _

 

all four settling down without much difficulty due to the main dish being fried chicken and  _ park junhee because he looking like a full course bitch!  _ as said in donghun’s head. 

 

but with little to no talking, they ate the chicken in content. and to think the table would be silent but byeongkwan’s loud ass chewing and a mixture of yuchan moaning about how good the chicken was distracted donghun from actually eating the fried chicken. 

 

remember when homeboy was gonna like get it but didn’t. welP with those goddamn noises, homeboy was gonna like  _ get  _ get it as donghun looked across the room like he was in the office. he really couldn’t stand being in this room with three of them anymore or he was gonna cOmBuST !

 

just when donghun was about to get up, junhee reached across the table and grabbed a few pieces from the box next to byeongkwan rather aggressively.

 

“damn fatass!”

junhee stopped midway of picking up the drumstick, he turned to byeongkwan with slight heart eyes, “you really think so?”

byeongkwan looked at the older, “ ~~bitch~~ hyung what?”

junhee dropped the drumstick and reached for byeongkwan’s hands. clasping both of theirs together, “thank you so much! i’ve always been told i have a long back and for you to say i got a fatass is a compliment!”

byeongkwan:

donghun:

yuchan: *holds in his laugh until he turns red*

junhee: <333333

 

donghun stared at the invisible camera again.  _ this bitch really. _

he breathed out, a long ass hhhhhh and stood up from the table, his chair scraping across the floor, “um looks like i gotta feed dong dong, gotta go!” 

donghun grabbed dong dong and quickly left junchan’s apartment because yikes!

 

in junchan’s apartment, all were still silent as byeongkwan and yuchan exchanged glances of  _ bitch how to leave? _ but junhee still smiled at byeongkwan as if he was korean jesus, but korean jesus had already left the apartment.

 

“you’re welcome? junhee hyung, uh thanks for having me over. k bye yuchan and junhee hyung.” byeongkwan quickly skedaddled outta there.

 

i’m not sad!  **dongdonghun** _ 13 minutes ago _

“damn fatass!” fucking hell ic oundlt saty in rhar eoom or i was fonna xombust

**\-----**

hehehe  **heejvn**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun**

who’s lying to you

**\-----**

small seungjun  **leesngjn**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn**

ya heejun, don’t be mean to donghun hyung!

**\-----**

i’m not sad!  **dongdonghun**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn**

i know i’m not goddamn, junhee said ty when bk said damn fatass it was wild 

**\-----**

hehehe  **heejvn**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn**

um nugu?

**\-----**

i’m not sad!  **dongdonghun**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn**

junhee? park?

**\-----**

small seungjun  **leesngjn**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn**

that ace guy?

**\-----**

hehehe  **heejvn**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn**

wait mr. thicc? damn donghun hyung, homeboy's gonna like, get it

**\-----**

small seungjun  **leesngjn**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn**

no, the one that's not

**\-----**

hehehe  **heejvn**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn**

oof nvm

**\-----**

i’m not sad!  **dongdonghun**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn**

mr. thicc is my roommate the. @  **kimwow_twt**

**\----**

hehehe  **heejvn**

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn**

um damn he a whole meal !

 

donghun sat on his couch thinking back at the whole damn fatass situation before he burst out laughing like madman. his roommate watched him from behind his laptop screen on the dining table. the laughing korean jesus continued hahaha-ing with his body going back in forth like he was possessed. 

 

“what’s so funny?”

“he junhee...hahahe fatass hahHAHAHaha”

“ah ha ha ha okay i don’t get it.”

donghun continued laughing for like 5 fucking minutes and sehyoon was highkey tired of it. he walked over to the couch in the living room before taking the pillow next to donghun and chucking it at his face.

 

“please for the love of dong dong, shut up.”

“okay hhhhhh i’m good.”

sehyoon squinted at his roommate hoping that hhhhhh was the last reaction to whatever happened next door.

“hey sehyoon, you work at ace right?”

“yeah and?”

“you know junhee?” this is the part in the kdrama where it flashbacks to when donghun was in junchan’s apartment and he sees that small ass detail of the ace barista uniform and junhee’s name tag.

“nugu?”

“THE. how come no one knows who he is oh my god! he works with you headass. he has faded blonde hair that looks brown or something. it’s parted in the middle. he’s somewhat our height and he is a whole ass meal.”

 

donghun waited for sehyoon to speak but all he saw was sehyoon looking at the floor.

“donghun,” sehyoon looked at him with serious eyes, “are you a cannibal?”

and this is when donghun dropped down and started to lose it.

 

yeah he lost it, laughing till he saw white and passed out.

 

sehyoon glanced at his friend who had been laughing for 30 minutes, on the floor out cold. during those 30 minutes, sehyoon finished his report, put new food in honey’s bowls and cleaned her litter (that’s donghun’s cat btw), did his laundry, and washed the dishes.

 

when donghun’s last laugh escaped his limp body, sehyoon heaved him up into his arms. he quickly walked to their shared room and plopped the older onto his bed.  _ damn fatass. _

 

ksy **kimwow_twt** _18 seconds ago_

_ replying to  _ **dongdonghun heejvn leesngjn kimwow_twt**

are you all in some cannibal group?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fucking mess.
> 
> btw if u want to talk to me or just be mutuals on tumblr or twitter, it's @don9hun ;)


End file.
